A Torn and Bleeding Heart
by Startistica
Summary: Psychological fanfic dealing with the inner turmoil of Anzu Mazaki/Téa Gardner in the Spiritshipping love triangle. One-shot. Téa-centered. Spiritshipping (YugixAnzuxYami)


**Dedicated to Becca-Loves-Yuge because reasons ;)**

* * *

*****Note: This is written in Anzu/Tea's point of view.**

* * *

She felt tired and warm all over her body. A sudden breeze blew and she immediately shivered, goose bumps rising on her bare arms. She stretched her neck and then slowly rose, groggily fluttering her eyes open. She blinked a little to clear her vision, but in an instant she became frightened and widened her eyes. All she saw was sand. Sand and more sand! She was in the middle of a barren dessert! The only light was given off by the shining silvery moon in the dark sky. She was completely alone.

Where was she? And how did she get here? All these questions ran through her mind and she tried not to let fear envelope her into a panic. She rose off the ground, brushing off her skirt. The wind suddenly picked up and she rubbed her arms shivering some more. She raised her hand up to her forehead and squinted, looking off in the distance to see anything. She was truly scared. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw something moving out in the distance!

Out in the sand, some distance away she saw the familiar fabric of a school uniform! Yugi! Or perhaps Yami? She couldn't differentiate from this far. A sense of relief spread over her as she inwardly smiled. She looked towards where he was. Whoever he was, he was walking away.

"Yugi!" She yelled. "Yami!" She immediately broke into a sprint, trying to go after him...whoever he was. It seemed pointless because she didn't seem to be making any distance and it seemed that the boy was only gaining distance from her. The figure was taking no heed from her pursuits to get his attention.

"Yugi! Yami!" She yelled again, trying to run after the figure in a desperate attempt. The wind was stronger now, tugging at her clothes, pulling at her hair to one side. The sand was getting more difficult to run in as she encountered uneven sand dunes and hills.

"Yugi? Yami?" She yelled, exasperated. All at once, she felt a sharp pain in the left side of chest and she was forced to stop as she pressed her hand to it, groaning in pain. She stopped to kneel on one knee as forceful pain hit her left chest. She inhaled heavily and the wind died down immediately.

Almost not believing her eyes, she gasped as a heart- a living beating heart... came out of her chest. With it, her pain was extinguished. Her hand covered her mouth as she dared to look in shock. It looked as if someone had carved a heart out of a body, except it was _her_ heart and it was still beating. No scars or visible marks of trauma on her body were found.

She reached out to it, afraid. Her hand reached out towards the floating heart as her fingertips reached out to hold it. The heart was almost in her grasp when in a swift movement the wind came back at excruciating strength and blew her heart away forward.

"Wait!" She screamed to it as if it really were a person. She raced after it, but it was a hopeless cause. She stopped, breathing heavily, and bent down with her hands on her knees, once more.

She watched her heart fly away and go straight into the fleeting figures body, being dissolved by it. Yugi, Yami...whoever it was... had her heart.

She got up in another attempt. She tried running after the figure again, knowing that it was useless, yet trying nevertheless. Her left chest felt empty, it didn't hurt, but it wasn't comfortable either. It was if that part of her chest was asleep, like when one's foot was asleep due to inactivity. But it was more than that, it was an indescribable feeling. Her chest felt hollow and empty as if she needed something like the heart to fill it again.

She looked forward again keeping her eye on her faraway friend. It was as if the figure far ahead of her was just a projection because in that moment he flickered and in an instant there was no longer one fleeting figure, but two. A shorter version and taller version. Yugi and Yami had split into two. Her heart reappeared above the two! It rose and floated, towering only to split into two. Téa immediately felt excruciating pain in her chest as she let out a sharp cry and fell to her knees. This pain was a million times worse than the pain she felt previously. She screamed in agony, falling completely to the ground! She breathed heavily, slightly lifting her head up from the ground where she fell.

Her floating heart was up in the sky! It was torn, bleeding and dripping with blood. The two halves separated, one going to Yugi, the other to Yami.

Téa kneeled on the sharp sand as she screamed in agony once more as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Yugi! Yami!" She tried to scream in a hoarse voice. The two Yugis turned to face each other as one piece of the bloody heart flew into Yugi's chest and the other in Yami's heart. The pain became too much for her, as she collapsed, screaming.

* * *

She woke with a fright, her heart beating rapidly and her lungs taking in short, rapid breaths. Perspiration dripped from her forehead as she breathed heavily now. _'It was just a dream. Just a dream!'_ She breathed, trying to catch her breath. Her chest hurt, her stomach hurt, everything hurt. Teardrops lined her eyelashes and were spilling down to her cheeks. She clutched her pillow, just taking a few moments to breath heavily and try to calm herself down. She clenched her fists in the pillow and unclenched her fists.

What was that dream? She got up and rushed to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. She looked in the mirror, drying her face with a towel staring at her paler than usual reflection. As she put the towel aside, she pulled at the neckline of her shirt, uncovering where she felt the pain in her dream. She pressed her hand to that area, and massaged it, trying to find any trace or indication of her dream. There was none. She breathed and shut off the bathroom lights, returning to her bedroom. She climbed back into her bed, pulling up the covers when it hit her. The dream...

A torn and bleeding heart.  
Two Yugis.

The heart had been hers. It had been torn because she couldn't decide. She couldn't fully give up her heart to either of them, so her heart had broken in two. One half to each of them. The pain, the suffering, her cries of agony...it was the pain she had in not being able to pick one. She was cursed with her divided feelings. She was cursed to feel the pain of loving two halves of the same soul. This was her curse. This was her punishment. This was the incurable, unbreakable curse...a heart destined to be torn and bleeding for all of eternity.

* * *

**Oh my goodness I have never written something so dark and demonic before! Well, that was an interesting twist on the Spiritshipping (YugxAnzuxYami) love triangle wasn't it? I think people forget how Anzu had to deal with how tiring and painful love can be. She's torn between her love for her childhood friend, Yugi and the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle, Yami. She can't make up her mind and it's just causing her heartbreak that affects her even on a psychological level. Hope you liked it, lol.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**~Startistica**


End file.
